The Forgotten Warrior
by lumely
Summary: When you return after thousands of years you expect something new,usually your're right, when your a leader of an forgotten army it's a whole new experience but you don't expect the children of the soldiers to want to take the place of their mothers and fathers to fight for you because when an old war starts up you will be ready with the children who want to redeem their ancestors.
1. Chapter 1

The Forgotten Warrior

This is my first MLP story.

I have lived for a long time from Humans to Griffins time can really do something to your head, usually you will want to preserve good and banish evil. Nothing last forever not even the Alicorn know as Princess Celestia, everything dies even the so called immortal, even though I can live forever I will eventually die by natural causes or eventually stabbed, cursed or… well there is just so many other ways to day, I think there's 1000 ways to die maybe more. Well to get to my point I have a story to tell you, its my story. I'm a sphinx a Human/lion/eagle type creature, you think I'm strange look at hydras, alicorns and dragons, now that's weird for you. Lets say I've lived since the birth of Celestia, I'm a little bit older. I've lived during the human/griffin/pony/sphinx war, so basically a world war. Humans and Sphinxes verses Griffins and ponies I will tell you this, unicorns aren't the only ones who can wield light and dark magic. My sphinx army was supported by light magic and humans used ponies as sacrifice, no we didn't take foals, fillies or innocent griffins, no we used evil ponies and griffins, ponies/griffins who were sentenced to death, such as rapist, killers so on so forth. So really the bad guys weren't us. So who was it, griffins they betrayed the ponies at the last battle. So what happened, Celestia who banished her sister by now turned to me and ask for forgiveness, I gave it to her but told her the war in over the humans died out by now and I' m the last sphinx to live so she imprisoned me in a stone statue and only to be called on in time of great need. The sad part is that I agreed to this. As I feel my prison slowly weakening, I need fighters, so ponies help me fight the griffins to stop them again like Celestia did let the humans rest in peace and we will live in harmony again.

* * *

Hey guys Human,pony and griffin ocs needed by the time of ch 10 or 11`


	2. Chapter 2

The Forgotten Warrior

Hello 30 views not to bad for a sucky story right? Alright time to go on.

* * *

Princess Celestia was walking through the Castle halls a little bit…frantic, se just discovered Discord has gotten out again, after all griffins do want war again so they decided to release Discord and use him as their leader.

_(couple of hours earlier)_

Celestia was walking through the palace garden thinking about the threat she received from the griffins. They wanted war, an old settlement from the world war saying she betrayed them at the last fight of the human species. This angered her, a lot the humans weren't a peaceful race at all times, but if you got to know them they were nice. The only way she knew this is because of the human prisoners during the war the, six commanders. Now she focused her mind to the matter at hand, she was scared not only did they have the changelings but they threatened to take Discord as well, but what she saw she couldn't even breath. Discord, he was free, sitting there twiddling his thumbs.

"Oh Celestia, fancy seeing you here."

"What do you what Discord?". "Oh you know my place of authority, ruler of ponies. The griffins promise me that." he replied coldly. "I know for a fact the griffins or changeling won't give you anything.". Celestia replied with a little bit of nervousness in her tone. "Oh Celestia always naïve, you see we agreed about an hour earlier that each of us get a third of the ponies, Queen what's her name get the ponies to use as love producing whatever, the griffins gets pegusi as slaves and I get the others for fun ." he said as if this was a normal occasion. Celestia was flabbergasted _"An hour he's been freed for a full hour… what has he done by now.". _"I better be going, battler tactics and what not." After he teleported to pony knows where she immediately went to her knees, tears filling her eye memories filling her mind of the world war, death so many deaths. It didn't matter which side there was too many deaths.

_(back to the time)_

After recalling the events, she remembered something she thought she never would need to recall. The sphinx… his name will always haunt her, he even saved her life, but she imprisoned him. She teleported inside Luna's bedroom "SISTER!" she shouted "Discord has returned.", Luna's replied almost instantly "What, how?". "The griffins and changelings have freed him for a general of their army, this happened so fast but I know what to." Luna's face was stunned, not even her mind could process this all. After what seemed like and eternity Luna replied sacredly "What do you suggest we do." With a sigh Celestia teleported to a dungeon, a very old dungeon, this was no ordinary dungeon it was meant to keep very old statues but what Luna saw, it made her heart rate increase with not only fear but joy, hope and even what felt like life. "We must free him." Celestia said with a steel voice "we must free Isperia." "Isperia the Inscrutable." whispered Luna before the room was filled with a very blinding light.

* * *

Alright need big, small, 6 humans 6 ponies and 6 griffins (and maybe a sphinx i don't know yet.)


End file.
